


Lies?

by Shinomiya



Category: Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, ndrv3
Genre: M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinomiya/pseuds/Shinomiya
Summary: Everyone is playing truth or dare, suddenly it turns into something more.





	Lies?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an RP I did with my friends! I was Kiibo, Ouma was AERO, Saihara was Saihara-San and Himiko was Hana.  
> Made on discord.

**Kiibo** : Ouma-kun, why are you Always lying?

 **Ouma** is sweating nervously.

 **Ouma** : ...

 **Saihara** : I haven’t figured that one out yet.

 **Kiibo** : Okay, that’s my final question. Why are you Always lying?

 **Ouma** : Well...

 **Ouma** : I lie to everyone, including myself.

 **Ouma** : To hide my true self.

 **Kiibo** : I did not expect that. Very well.

Ouma is silent.

 **Himiko** : Lame.

 **Saihara** : Yumeno-san!

 **Himiko** : Nyeh. Don’t yell at me. I was trying to lighten the mood.

 **Saihara** : I was just surprised...

 **Ouma** : No, she’s right. That’s lame.

 **Saihara** : That was surprisingly truthful.

 **Himiko** : I was right?

 **Himiko** : It was my magic.

 **Saihara** : Good job, Ouma-kun.

 **Saihara** smiles softly.

 **Himiko** whispers something.

 **Himiko** : Gay...

 **Kiibo** : Okay, I see you surprised everyone. It’s your turn, Ouma-kun.

 **Ouma** : Shuichi, truth or dare?

 **Saihara** : I don’t trust you enough with dare, so I’ll go with truth.

 **Ouma** : Do you hate me?

 **Saihara** : Of course not. I’m kinda neutral on you, but lean more towards liking than hating.

 **Ouma** : How can you not hate me after all the stuff I’ve done?

 **Saihara** : As far as I know, you have not murdered anyone, if you had I’d lean more towards hate. But I can tell you’re a good person in the end.

 **Ouma** : Ni...Shi...Shi...

 **Saihara** : Ouma-kun?

 **Kiibo** : Are you alright?

Ouma seems quite nervous and upset.

 **Ouma** : Huh? Why do you ask?

 **Kiibo** : You seem quite upset...

 **Saihara** : And... Nervous.

_Ouma is crying now._

**Ouma** : I’m... Not upset. I’m fine.

 **Saihara** : ...

 **Kiibo** : ...

 **Kiibo** : You’re lying, aren’t you?

 **Saihara** : Tell the truth, Ouma.

 **Ouma** : I’m not crying... I’m not upset... I’m fine.

_Saihara pulls Ouma into a hug, while Kiibo leaves the room giving them a moment._

**Saihara** : Sometimes, I can tell when you’re lying... And this is one of those times. Please tell me what’s wrong.

_Ouma remains silent as Saihara encourages him to be true._

**Ouma** : Me.

 **Ouma** : I’m what’s wrong.

 **Saihara** : I don’t... Understand?

 **Ouma** : **_I’M TOO WEAK TO EVEN DEAL WITH MY OWN PROBLEMS, ALL I DO IS KEEP LYING AND LYING, EVERYONE HATES ME AND THE FIRST TIME I TRY TO BE TRUE, I HAVE A COMPLETE BREAKDOWN!_**

_Saihara is speechless._

**Saihara** : So that’s how you truly feel..

 **Saihara** : You probably don’t realize there are people that care about you, I do, for example. Also, you’re not weak, you are just strong in your own way.

_Ouma has a dark expression._

**Ouma** : Prove it.

 **Ouma** : Prove that you like me. I don’t like liars, Shuichi.

 **Saihara** : ... I’m sorry if that won’t be enough.

_At that moment, Saihara kissed Ouma straight on the lips._

_Ouma has no words._

**Ouma** : Huh? Why did you do that?!

 **Saihara** : That was the only thing I could think of.

 **Ouma** : Do you like me in that way?

 **Saihara** : ... Perhaps.

 **Ouma** : I need a concrete answer, Shuichi.

Shuichi stops for a second, taking  a breath.

 **Saihara** : I do.

_Both of them are shaken and blushing messes._

**Ouma** : That may be a bit selfish but..

 **Ouma** : I need you to say how you feel yourself.

 **Saihara** : ...

 **Saihara** : W-Well this is embarrassing but... Kokichi.. I.. I l-love you.

_Ouma says nothing before a condenscending smile takes place on his lips._

**Saihara** : W-Welll... What’s your answer? Y’know what I mean...

_Ouma inhales sharply._

**Ouma** : I love you too. And that’s not a lie.

_Saihara seems relieved, whispering a thank god. Soon, they hug eachother and share a kiss._

_At that moment, Kiibo came back._

**Kiibo** : ...

_The 3 stare at eachother for a second before Kiibo turns into a blushing mess._

**Saihara** : Kiibo-kun w-

 **Kiibo** : NEVERMIND! I’M GOING OUT! FORGET ABOUT ME!

_Before Shuichi could say anything, Kiibo dashes out of the room locking the door._

**Ouma** : ...

 **Saihara** : ...

**Oh well, they are happy, so who cares?**


End file.
